


Study Hard

by allzlovers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allzlovers/pseuds/allzlovers
Summary: АУ, где Уилл, студент, готовящийся к экзамену по химии, получает сообщение в приложении Grindr от своего преподавателя Ганнибала Лектера.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Study Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819635) by [OneWhoSitsWithTurtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles). 



> [Читать на фикбуке](http://ficbook.net/readfic/5103584)

Уилл сидел, обхватив голову руками, и смотрел на свои старые тесты по химии, небрежно разложенные у него на коленях. Пальцы спутывали кудри, пока он безуспешно пытался запомнить информацию на листах. Это конец. Он не сдаст экзамен по химии и не будет допущен до курса судебной медицины, который нужен ему, чтобы попасть в ФБР.

Всё. Можно попрощаться с мечтой.

Телефон Уилла на подлокотнике кресла завибрировал, и Уилл взял его, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей, вгонявших в отчаяние. Уведомление оповестило о новом сообщении на Grindr. Зрачки Уилла расширились, когда он понял, что знает привлекательного мужчину на крошечной аватарке.

Это не может быть на самом деле. Его преподаватель по химии не может сейчас писать ему на Grindr*.

_Привет, ты свободен сегодня вечером?_

Уилл был взбешён. Он не злился по-настоящему, скорее всего, его просто мучила тревога и усталость от навалившихся забот, а тут ещё и преподаватель, думая о котором он не раз дрочил под одеялом, предлагал встретиться в социальной сети. Это всё казалось слишком несправедливым. _Не для своего преподавателя_ , - написал он дрожащими пальцами.

 _Ох, извиняюсь_. Ответ пришёл почти моментально.

Нахмурившись, Уилл посмотрел на экран и уже ненавидел себя за чувство сожаления, вызванное его решением отказать взрослому мужчине. Ганнибал Лектер был его преподавателем, но вдобавок он был интересным, шикарным мужчиной с необычным и приятным акцентом. Уилл сказал себе, что так будет лучше всего и отложил телефон в сторону, решив вернуться к попыткам подготовиться к экзамену.

Тем не менее, после десяти минут без нового сообщения от Ганнибала Уилл не смог противиться соблазну ответить на предыдущее. Он не хотел вот так вот отказывать ему и не хотел, чтобы тот нашёл кого-то другого. По крайней мере, Ганнибал должен знать, что отказать Уилла вынудил его дурацкий экзамен. Окончательно приняв решение, Уилл снова взял телефон. _Я слишком занят подготовкой к вашему экзамену, который я всё равно провалю._

Уилл беспокоился, что Ганнибал принял отказ и начал искать дальше, но новый ответ пришёл быстро.

 _Может, тебе объединиться с другими студентами?_ И затем ещё один. _Ты изучаешь свои старые результаты?_

Уилл сделал вдох, с отчаянием рассматривая старые тесты. _Уже два дня я только этим и занимаюсь_ , - написал он и затем добавил, чтобы Ганнибал понял, насколько всё плохо, - _Мне нужно получить 99 баллов за тест, чтобы в итоге было 69,5._

_Сейчас тебе надо сфокусироваться на последнем экзамене по химии. Об итоговой оценке будешь волноваться позже._

Уилл представил, как Ганнибал со своим красивым акцентом произносит написанное, и каким-то образом это помогло. Его сердцебиение возвращалось в привычный ритм, а панические мысли постепенно покидали голову. _Спасибо. Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах._

_И немного поспи._

Часы на телефоне Уилла показывали, что время уже перевалило за одиннадцать. Если он сфокусируется на подготовке, то сможет лечь в четыре утра и проспать около четырёх часов перед экзаменом, назначенным на девять. Хотя сейчас Уилл хотел приложить все усилия, а если он вообще не будет спать, то сможет вызубрить больше материала. _Ничего не обещаю._

_Твои разум и память будут благодарны тебе, если ты хорошо выспишься, а не продолжишь сидеть, уставившись на листы бумаги, Уильям._

Уилл напрягся, читая сообщение. Его юзернейм не давал никакой информации о настоящем имени. Конечно, в профиле была небольшая фотография, но он не ожидал, что Ганнибал узнает его по ней. Вместе с ним училось около сотни человек, и во всей этой толпе Ганнибал заметил именно его. Уилл должен был чувствовать неловкость, но он чувствовал себя польщённым и возбуждённым.

 _Хорошо, я посплю_ , - ответил Уилл, потому что очевидное беспокойство и забота Ганнибала заставляли Уилла чувствовать то, о чём он ни за что не расскажет вслух.

Он подумал, что это будет концом диалога. Это _должно_ быть концом диалога, потому что Уиллу действительно лучше вернуться к учёбе. Но он не убирал телефон и продолжал смотреть на экран, пока не получил ещё одно сообщение. _Могу я снова написать тебе после экзамена?_

Сердце Уилла ёкнуло, но это волнение было более приятным, чем то, которое он испытывал ранее по поводу экзамена. Он прикусил губу, улыбнулся и ответил: _Да._

_Спокойной ночи._

_И вам тоже._

Наконец Уилл убрал телефон и вернулся к учебным материалам. У Уилла уже была мотивация, но теперь ему помогало чувство драйва, и запоминать формулы для завтрашнего экзамена стало проще. Он всё ещё сомневался, что получит 99 баллов за тест, но был уверен, что сделает всё возможное.

***

В аудитории, где проходил экзамен, Уилл сел почти в центре. Он думал о том, чтобы сесть в самом центре, но не хотел показаться Ганнибалу слишком нетерпеливым после вчерашнего разговора и согласия на продолжение. Кроме того, Уилл пытался удержать в голове всё, что запомнил этой ночью и не мог позволить себе отвлекаться на что-нибудь или кого-нибудь привлекательного.

Листы с заданиями были розданы и лежали лицевой стороной вниз. Уилл достал карандаш, ожидая, когда им позволят начать. За пару минут до девяти Ганнибал вошёл в аудиторию и прошёл в центр, чтобы произнести напутственную речь. Уилл почувствовал тепло внизу живота, когда глаза Ганнибала каким-то образом нашли его в толпе и задержались на нём на несколько мгновений, прежде чем двигаться дальше.

«Желаю всем удачи на последнем экзамене, - начал Ганнибал, - и также сообщаю, что если среди вас есть те, кто не уверен в том, что сдаст экзамен достаточно хорошо и наберёт проходной балл, у вас будет возможность получить дополнительное задание». Ганнибал не смотрел на Уилла, но тот знал, что причиной этого решения была их беседа. «Если вам это интересно, пожалуйста, свяжитесь со мной по e-mail после экзамена. А теперь… Можете приступать». 

Мысли о дополнительном задании давали Уиллу новую надежду. Ему по-прежнему нужно было приложить максимум усилий на экзамене, но появился ещё один шанс улучшить оценки. Думая об этом, он перевернул листок и начал отвечать на вопросы, мысленно благодаря Ганнибала за то, что тот убедил его поспать перед экзаменом.

***

Когда Уилл вернулся обратно в общежитие, он сразу достал ноутбук и начал писать сообщение по поводу дополнительного задания. Уилл не думал, что полностью провалил экзамен, но понимал, что написал недостаточно хорошо, чтобы набрать минимальный проходной балл. Он проигнорировал волнение, ощущавшееся внизу живота, и нажал «Отправить», а потом вернулся обратно в кровать, надеясь поспать ещё чуть-чуть после всего пережитого за утро.

Во второй половине дня он проверил входящие и мысленно отругал себя за то, что почувствовал разочарование, увидев, что Ганнибал не ответил. Он напомнил себе, что даже если Ганнибал потерял интерес к нему на Grindr, как преподаватель он обещал помочь своим студентам и не мог не выполнить обещание. 

Остаток дня Уилл провёл за подготовкой к последнему экзамену в семестре, радуясь приближению летних каникул, несмотря на то, что это вынуждало его как можно скорее начать поиски работы на лето. Последний экзамен был по психологии и отнимал гораздо меньше нервов, поэтому после ужина Уилл спокойно отложил учебные материалы в сторону, не переживая из-за того, что что-то пойдёт не так. Экзамен начинался рано утром, но Уилл решил всё же проверить почту перед тем как пойти спать. Его желудок сжался, когда Уилл увидел одно новое сообщение.

_Дорогой Уильям,  
Я с радостью встречусь с тобой завтра в своём кабинете в 16:00, чтобы обсудить дополнительное задание.  
Пожалуйста, подтверди, что придёшь.  
\- Г. Л._

Уилл также проверил аккаунт на Grindr, но там не было никаких привлекательных предложений от Ганнибала. Решив довольствоваться малым, он быстро набрал ответ:

_Спасибо, я приду._

***

«Проходи».

Уилл сделал ещё один глубокий вдох, прежде чем войти в кабинет Ганнибала. Большинство кабинетов преподавателей на территории университета были однообразными и безвкусно обустроенными, но в кабинете Ганнибала находиться было приятно. Особую атмосферу создавало большое окно, наполовину закрытое шторами от вечернего солнца, красивые книжные полки и стол из тёмного дерева, за которым сидел Ганнибал.

Он что-то писал, но когда Уилл закрыл за собой дверь, Ганнибал поднял голову, взглянул на него и тепло улыбнулся. «Присаживайся, Уильям», - указал он на стул напротив.

«Уилл», - поправил он его, не привыкший слышать своё полное имя.

«Как пожелаешь, Уилл», - ответил Ганнибал, его голос по-прежнему был мягким и спокойным. Когда Уилл сел на стул, на который указал Ганнибал, то увидел, что тот достал не что иное, как его работу. «Скажи мне, как ты думаешь, ты справился с экзаменом?»

Уилл всеми силами пытался выглядеть спокойным, когда поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Ганнибалом. «С первыми вопросами я справился хорошо, но мне не хватило времени, поэтому я не смог нормально дописать тест».

«Да, ограничение по времени – единственное, что помешало тебе справиться с тестом, - ответил Ганнибал, водя пальцами по титульному листу работы, - первые пять ответов правильны и аккуратно оформлены, следующие пять – гораздо хуже, а последние три вопроса оставлены без ответа».

«Угу», - Уилл опустил голову и отвёл взгляд. Ему было уже достаточно стыдно и грустно из-за всего этого; явно не спасал ситуацию тот факт, что у Уилла была огромная симпатия к преподавателю, который сейчас обсуждал недостатки работы Уилла, а парой дней ранее написал ему на Grindr, но быстро потерял интерес, несмотря на его первоначальное желание списаться позже.

«Уилл», - Ганнибал сказал это таким тоном, который просто нельзя было проигнорировать, и Уилл снова стыдливо поднял глаза. «Здесь нечего стыдиться. Никто не может быть идеальным во всём». Уилл облегчённо вздохнул и почти поблагодарил Ганнибала за сказанное. «Сейчас я вижу, что ты обладаешь достаточным количеством знаний, тебе просто нужно больше времени, чтобы ответить на вопросы. Я позволю тебе сделать это, не ограничивая во времени. Садись рядом со мной».

Уилл не был уверен, что всё честно, но определённо не собирался спорить. Молча он подвинул свой стул к стулу Ганнибала так, что между ними осталась всего пара сантиметров. Когда он сел, то заметил, что Ганнибал тоже придвинул свой стул настолько близко, насколько возможно, из-за чего их локти соприкасались, но Уилл опять-таки не собирался возражать.

После того как Уилл достал карандаш с ластиком, он пытался всеми силами заставить себя сосредоточиться на выполнении заданий, а не на тепле, исходящем от тела Ганнибала. «Могу ли я также переписать некоторые неправильные ответы?»

«Можешь, - согласился Ганнибал, улыбнувшись, - я бы хотел увидеть всё, на что ты способен». 

Уилл сглотнул и вернулся к тесту. В первую очередь нужно было сконцентрироваться, но это превращалось в практически непосильную задачу из-за Ганнибала, сидящего так близко, что можно было почувствовать все его движения, вдохи и выдохи. Также всё усложняло увеличивающееся с каждой минутой желание Уилла произвести впечатление своими знаниями. Уилл стёр пометки на полях рядом с первым неправильным ответом и начал решать заново, пока постепенно не вычислил и не записал правильное решение.

«Очень хорошо», - уверенно сказал Ганнибал на ухо Уиллу и положил свою ладонь ему на спину между лопаток. Обычно Уилл старался избегать физического контакта, но в этот раз он слегка выгнул спину, молча демонстрируя согласие. Ганнибал расставил пальцы шире, его большой палец начал слегка поглаживать Уилла через рубашку, чего было достаточно, чтобы тот вздрогнул.

«Идём дальше?» - спросил Ганнибал, и Уилл кивнул, переходя к следующему вопросу.

С каждым правильным ответом Уилл слышал всё больше похвалы в свой адрес, а рука Ганнибала смело спускалась всё ниже. Поначалу Ганнибал трогал шею и верхнюю часть спины, но потом его рука скользнула вниз по позвоночнику к пояснице и, в конце концов, к бёдрам. Уилл бессознательно отодвинулся от спинки стула, предоставляя Ганнибалу больше места. Он почувствовал, как становится жарче, когда Ганнибал начал сжимать бёдра, а не просто гладить.

«Я очень впечатлён», - отметил Ганнибал, когда Уилл дошёл до последнего вопроса. Вместе с этими словами он положил руку на внутреннюю сторону бедра Уилла, который был вынужден бороться с желанием приподнять бёдра или повернуться в сторону, чтобы Ганнибал почувствовал его эрекцию.

«Я рад», - Уилл кашлянул и вздрогнул, желая хоть раз суметь остаться серьёзным и не делать ничего нелепого в подобных ситуациях.

Ганнибал наклонился ближе, и Уилл заметил, как раздувались его ноздри. «Последний вопрос, Уилл. Затем я награжу тебя».

Уиллу уже было плевать на последний вопрос. Единственное, чего ему хотелось – это чтобы Ганнибал положил руку на его член и начал двигаться. Уилл издал громкий стон и перешёл к последней странице теста. Он читал и перечитывал вопрос снова и снова, пока наконец не понял, что от него требовалось. Пальцы Ганнибала начали двигаться по внутренней стороне бедра Уилла, и тот без тени смущения раздвинул ноги шире, не видя причин скрывать свою заинтересованность.

Наконец, когда Уилл дописал последнюю строчку, он отложил карандаш в сторону и вздохнул. «Готово». Дышать стало значительно труднее, когда рука Ганнибала немедленно переместилась на член и начала через штаны скользить по выпирающей эрекции Уилла, заставляя того податься вперёд, тихо прося о большем.

«Мы только начинаем», - ответил Ганнибал, прежде чем дотронуться губами до шеи Уилла и начать целовать её, слегка посасывая кожу.

Уилл застонал и наклонил голову в сторону, охотно предоставляя Ганнибалу доступ к шее и телу. Ганнибал принял предложение и начал покусывать шею. Уиллу было всё равно, если на нём отчётливо будут видны метки; на самом деле, мысль об этом наоборот заставила его двигать бёдрами сильнее и нетерпеливо тянуть за рукав рубашки мужчины. «Ганнибал», - простонал Уилл, не зная как попросить о большем.

Ганнибал развернул стул Уилла так, чтобы их лица были друг напротив друга. Он нежно взял Уилла за подбородок и прикоснулся своими губами к его. Уилл схватился за бицепсы Ганнибала, чтобы не упасть со стула, и потянулся ближе к мужчине, углубляя поцелуй даже без чёткой просьбы. Уилл не был девственником, но всё же ему не хватало навыков, когда дело касалось таких встреч. Прикосновения Ганнибала были заботливыми, но в то же время уверенными, и Уилл знал, что он в надёжных руках.

Ганнибал жадно целовал Уилла, расстёгивая пуговицы и освобождая его от рубашки, самой стильной рубашки, которую только смог найти Уилл у себя в гардеробе для встречи со своим шикарным преподавателем. Рубашка соскользнула с плеч, и руки Ганнибала спустились к груди и животу Уилла. Каждое прикосновение возбуждало Уилла всё больше, но отсутствие внимания к его члену сводило с ума. «Ганнибал, _пожалуйста_ », - умолял Уилл, отвернувшись в сторону.

Ганнибал поймал подбородок Уилла рукой и повернул его лицо обратно на себя. «Пожалуйста что?» - он выглядел серьёзным, но в глазах был виден блеск. «Конкретизируй».

«Я…» - начал Уилл, но заколебался. Что, если он неправильно трактовал желания Ганнибала и переступил черту? Страхи Уилла улетучились, когда Ганнибал опустил руку ниже и снова дотронулся до члена Уилла через ткань брюк. «Здесь. Потрогайте меня».

«Я не ограничусь прикосновениями», - пообещал Ганнибал, жадно улыбаясь. «Сними рубашку и брюки», - приказал он и встал со стула. Прежде, чем Уилл успел спросить, куда пошёл Ганнибал, тот дошёл до двери и плотно запер её. Окно выходило во внутренний двор, а кабинет находился на пятом этаже, поэтому, зная, что не было никакого риска быть замеченными, Уилл встал и сделал то, что требовалось.

Когда Уилл разделся, Ганнибал подошёл обратно, обнял его за талию и наградил поцелуем, к которому у Уилла легко могла появиться зависимость. Ганнибал действовал властно и нетерпеливо; он знал, чего хочет и брал это без раздумий. Когда его рука залезла под резинку трусов и начала ласкать член, Уилл был очень рад быть именно тем, чего сейчас хотел Ганнибал.

Ганнибал продолжал двигать рукой, целуя Уилла, и тот позволил себе цепляться за тело Ганнибала, прижиматься ближе и стонать от наслаждения. Два дня назад он бы не поверил, что всё закончится именно так, что он будет заниматься сексом с преподавателем, побывавшим во многих его влажных мечтах. Уилл знал, что, скорее всего, это происходило в первый и последний раз, но когда Ганнибал так крепко обнимал его, Уилл мог хотя бы представить, что будет продолжение.

Звук протеста инстинктивно вырвался изо рта Уилла, когда Ганнибал отстранился. Ганнибал ухмыльнулся, заставив Уилла покраснеть. «Я заметил, как ты наблюдал за мной на лекциях», - сказал Ганнибал, опускаясь на колени и снимая с Уилла боксёры. «Мне было очень трудно дождаться конца семестра, чтобы написать тебе».

«Я не знал, что вы меня заметили», - признался Уилл. Он смотрел, как Ганнибал гладил и целовал его бёдра. Ганнибал опустил руку на член Уилла и взял его в рот. Уиллу пришлось закрыть свой рот рукой, чтобы не закричать; другой рукой он бессознательно вцепился в волосы Ганнибала. Тот издал нечленораздельные звуки, от чего Уилл вздрогнул и начал толкаться в рот Ганнибала.

Минет продлился всего минуту, затем Ганнибал отстранился и встал, поворачивая Уилла спиной и наклоняя его над столом. Уилл не сопротивлялся. «Я хотел тебя с того дня, когда впервые увидел», - признался Ганнибал и снова укусил Уилла за шею, прежде чем отстраниться, чтобы открыть ящик стола.

«Вы храните лубрикант в ящике стола?» - поинтересовался Уилл, когда обернулся назад и увидел маленький тюбик в руках у Ганнибала.

Ганнибал отвернулся, обдумал вопрос Уилла и затем наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. Уилл на секунду замешкался, но ответил на поцелуй, который неожиданно для него оказался более нежным, чем остальные. «Не ревнуй, Уилл, - сказал Ганнибал в его губы, - я никогда раньше не занимался сексом с учеником».

Уилл не мог корректно обозначить свои эмоции, но они наверняка и так были отчётливо видны на его лице. «Почему я?» - спросил Уилл, хотя чувство ревности, которое он испытывал, постепенно слабело.

«По многим причинам». Ганнибал в последний раз дотронулся до губ Уилла своими и встал позади него. Уилл услышал звук открывающегося тюбика. «Ты уже делал это прежде?»

«Несколько раз, но не долго», - признался Уилл.

Уилл почувствовал смазанный палец внутри прежде, чем смог успокоить себя. Вторая рука Ганнибала придерживала его за поясницу. На минуту Ганнибал остановился, позволяя Уиллу привыкнуть к этому ощущению, а затем добавил второй палец и продолжил растягивать Уилла. Уилл наклонился ниже, раскрываясь для большего, когда Ганнибал медленно начал трахать его пальцами. 

Он вынул пальцы, чтобы смазать их получше, перед тем как ввести третий. Уилл почувствовал боль, когда Ганнибал снова попробовал вставить пальцы, и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь расслабиться, чтобы Ганнибалу было легче. Он не хотел, чтобы Ганнибал пожалел о своём решении. «Ты хорошо справляешься», - похвалил Ганнибал. Второй рукой он обхватил член Уилла и начал ласкать его, заставляя Уилла громко стонать от удовольствия.

Когда пальцы двигались внутри Уилла уже без особого труда, Ганнибал снова убрал обе руки. Уилл услышал звук расстёгивающейся молнии; ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что произойдёт дальше, но он всё равно оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, как Ганнибал вынимает свой вставший член. Ганнибал возбудился только от одного вида Уилла, наклоняющегося над его столом. Уилл оглянулся назад ещё раз, когда Ганнибал подошёл ближе, и почувствовал его член рядом со своим входом. «Ты готов?»

«Да», - кивнул Уилл.

Уилл полагал, что Ганнибал войдёт в него постепенно, но когда тот ввёл головку члена и резко продолжил входить дальше, Уилл тяжело вздохнул, его глаза заслезились. Ганнибал не остановился, пока не вошёл полностью. Его бёдра соприкасались с задницей Уилла, а руки сжимали бёдра так сильно, что вполне могли остаться синяки.

Пальцы Уилла бесцельно скользили по полированной поверхности стола и потной коже на груди и животе. Ганнибал удерживал его за бёдра, продолжая грубо трахать. Уилл бы даже сказал, что это было больно, если бы не рука Ганнибала на его члене. Ритмичные фрикции и смесь боли и удовольствия заставляли Уилла шёпотом молить о большем. Бессмысленный набор слов, который Уилл даже не вспомнит позже, но заставивший Ганнибала ускориться и толкаться в Уилла сильнее.

Уилл знал, что не продержится долго, если Ганнибал будет доставлять ему двойное удовольствие. Он извивался на этом деревянном столе, принимая всё, что Ганнибал хотел дать ему. Он почувствовал прилив тепла и желание кончить. Ганнибал изменил угол толчков, и спазм удовольствия захлестнул Уилла, заставляя кончить в руку жаждущего мужчины.

Уилла выгнулся в оргазме, и Ганнибал, удерживая его, толкнулся в последний раз. Уилл слышал, как дыхание Ганнибала стало затруднённым, когда он непроизвольно сжался вокруг его члена. Уилл изо всех сил попытался повторить это ещё раз. По тёплой жидкости, заполняющей его, он понял, что Ганнибал кончил.

Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы усталость, которую они отчётливо ощущали своими телами, прошла. Уилл не чувствовал неудобств. Ганнибал прижимался к Уиллу, который всё ещё лежал грудью на столе. Тепло тела Ганнибала грело Уилла, несмотря на его голую потную кожу. Наконец Ганнибал поднялся, вышел из Уилла и взял салфетки с края стола, чтобы вытереть их обоих.

Уилл знал, что его боксёры, скорее всего, будут испачканы спермой, находящейся у него внутри, но поскольку другого выхода не было, схватил их и быстро натянул на себя, начиная замерзать без тела Ганнибала рядом.

Ганнибал наблюдал за тем, как Уилл одевался, и потом сам засунул член обратно в штаны и застегнул молнию. Когда они оба оделись, в кабинете повисла неловкая тишина. Уилл не знал, что будет дальше и чего ожидал Ганнибал; Ганнибал признался, что хотел Уилла уже несколько месяцев, но в то же время едва пообщался с ним на Grindr. 

Ганнибал подошёл ближе и вовлёк Уилла в глубокий, долгий поцелуй, развеивая его сомнения. Уилл позволил себе обнять Ганнибала за плечи и прижаться к нему ближе, отвечая на поцелуй, наслаждаясь всем, что Ганнибал, возможно, всё ещё хотел ему дать после произошедшего. «Поедешь ко мне на ужин?» Несмотря на поцелуй, Уилл всё ещё не ожидал услышать подобный вопрос.

Уилл немного отстранился, чтобы рассмотреть лицо Ганнибала. Не видя на нём лжи, он всё равно переживал, что надеялся на слишком многое. «Серьёзно?»

Ганнибал улыбнулся. «Да. Ты действительно думал, что мне хватит одного вечера?»

«Я… - Уилл облизнул губы и заставил себя быть честным, - я не позволял себе надеяться».

«Ты можешь надеяться, - сказал Ганнибал, протягивая руку, - если, конечно, принимаешь моё предложение».

Уилл практически моментально взял Ганнибала за руку и улыбнулся в ответ. «Ведите».

**Author's Note:**

> *Grindr (Грайндр) — приложение, обеспечивающее доступ к геосоциальной сети для геев и бисексуальных мужчин.
> 
> Не забудьте поблагодарить автора оригинала/Don't forget to leave kudos on the original work  
> :)


End file.
